Charades on Valentine's Day
by susan friedman
Summary: It's Charades night and anything is possible. It's also Valentine's Day and there's love all around. Will the girls beat the boys? Will Sven be found? Will Kristoff be late to the proceedings? A one shot. Complete story in one chapter. Please r & r


Charades on Valentine's Day

It was Charades night again. And it was also Valentine's Day. Kristoff was putting the finishing touches on Anna's gift, a bouquet of chocolate roses. He had been up most of the night working on the card. His assignment was to make a card or an invitation and he was on his third one now

There was something else he was working on as well: four "DO NOT DISTURB" signs to hang on the door, only one was in calligraphy.

Kristoff was struggling with the message; he told her that he loved her every day. But he wanted to say something really special, but he couldn't think of a thing and, even when he did, it just didn't sound right. It would come to him eventually, he knew it would, just like the proposal did. In the meantime, he had to finish this before Elsa and Anna came back from wherever they went. She told him they were going into town to pick up some snacks for tonight's game. All he knew is that whatever she was up to, it would be something special.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful," Anna said, when she first saw the small ice sculpture that she had made for Kristoff's Valentine's present.

"And here's a little extra something," Elsa said, placing it next to the sculpture.

Anna's eyes opened wide. "It's me and Kristoff."

Elsa nodded. She placed a glass dome over it to keep it safe. "We'll have to add some figures later on, but for now it's just the two of you."

The ice sculpture depicted the very first ride that Kristoff gave Anna as they searched the North Mountain for Elsa. There was Kristoff's first sled, figures of Sven, Kristoff and Anna. It was up on top of the mantel and Anna had placed a cover over it.

Tonight was more than charades night, it was going to be a celebration.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No, Kristoff doesn't know," Anna said, smiling. "He's been busy all day trying to finish up his assignment to hand in tomorrow. He should get the results on Monday or Tuesday."

Anna took a peak down the hallway toward Kristoff's rooms. "Have you heard from Kristoff, Gerda? He should be out helping by now."

Gerda thrust a plate in hands. "Yes, I agree. He's always reliable. I'll get Elsa to finish setting up.".

XXXXXXXXXXX

My beautiful Anna,

You are my angel, my inspiration, my dreams and the love of my life

Forever, Kristoff

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't you embarrassed to show that to Mr. Thomas?" Sven asked in his goofy voice

"That's only for Anna," Kristoff answered. "But I had to share it with someone. What do you think?"

"I think," Sven told him, "you should go inside and help the women out like you always do."

"I had to come and get you, buddy. You are our timekeeper, you're good at it. "

Sven looked at him and smiled his reindeer smile. I wonder where that pesky snowman got off to."

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering the same thing. I haven't seen Olaf the entire day. "

Kristoff yawned. All of a sudden he was sleepy, very sleepy. He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. He had no idea what the time was and Sven was right. He should have been in the kitchen helping out as always.

"Come on; let's get back to the castle, Sven. Maybe I can catch a nap before we start the game. I've got to get you…

He yawned again. It was no use. He needed to sleep.

"Maybe I'll take a nap out here, Sven," Kristoff said, lying down in a pile of hay. Sven's eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "It won't be for long. All you have to do is…."

Kristoff was out like a light.

Sven frowned and tried to wake him, but Kristoff wouldn't budge. He had to find Olaf and, with one last look at him, went off in search of the snowman.

XXXXXXXXX

"Elsa, I was only trying to help," Olaf said, "I was just doing the job you gave me."

Elsa frowned. "I warned you, Olaf. I told you to be careful. I did tell you to knock."

"I always do, Elsa," the snowman protested. "But I seem to interrupt them all the time. And it seems to bother Kristoff more than Anna. She's always calming him down."

"Hmmm," Elsa said, looking up at the ceiling, then back at the snowman. "I'll tell you what, Olaf, leave the messages under the door, unless it's urgent. Just until Kristoff gets used to life in the castle, okay? The two of them will come around, eventually. Kristoff's a bit new to all this."

Elsa stood up and looked around. "And speaking of Kristoff, where is he? He's usually dragging Sven in about now."

"Well, I guess he's not in here, either," Anna said, peeking in Elsa's former study. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll just go down the hallway and see if he's still in my study. That's where he usually is."

"Olaf and I will go look there," Elsa said. "Go check the stables, maybe he's there."

"Good idea," Anna piped up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna heard him before she saw him. She smiled. Kristoff was always falling asleep in the stables. And he did have a hard time with this assignment.

The stable boys had disappeared hours ago. There'd be nobody in there to care for the animals until the morning. She tiptoed over the big pile of hay right next to where Sven lived. But when she got there, Sven was gone.

And there he was, lying in the hay as usual. She smiled and shook her head. He looked so adorable that she didn't have the heart to wake him.

She did anyway.

Anna took a step forward and heard a crunch. She heard a grunt from Kristoff as he turned over, but she hadn't woken him.

She looked down to see what she stepped on and she found a piece of parchment under her right foot.

The first thing she noticed was that his writing was sloppy. There was ink all over the page. He wasn't going to show this to Mr. Thomas, was he? Not in this shape. Maybe he had another one inside. Curious now, she picked it up and read it.

It was a simple sentiment, but it brought tears to her eyes. She looked over at him. How could she scold him now?

She bent down and placed the parchment next to her.

"Kristoff," she called softly. "Kristoff, wake up."

He didn't budge.

She shook him lightly, but he hadn't stirred one bit.

Anna lay down next to him, put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. It worked before and she was hoping it would work again.

And it did.

"Hey sleepyhead," she whispered.

Kristoff turned in her direction and smiled.

"Anna," he whispered, still half asleep and moved closer, but there was something in his way. He wasn't on the bed and this wasn't his bedroom.

Fully awake, he sat up and looked around him. Anna sat up as well.

He turned and stared at her.

"This isn't the castle, is it?"

Anna smiled and shook her head.

"We're not in my rooms, are we?"

Anna wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head.

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry."

She put her arms around him. "Don't be sorry, Kristoff. You worked hard and you were tired. It's only natural you fell asleep. Now we just have to find where Sven got off to and we're good."

She stood up and waited for Kristoff to get to his feet.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you," she told him, brushing off the hay from his clothes and hers. "We're going to have a baby,"

Kristoff stood stock still. A little smile touched his lips.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Anna whispered, putting her arms around his neck.

"What kind? I mean, what is it? I mean, is it boy or girl?"

"Yes," she said softly.

And smiling, he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These roses are magnificent. Where did you get them?"

Kristoff smiled. "I bought them from the new chocolate store. They have the best things to sell especially if you're hungry. "I know how much you and your sister love chocolate."

She smiled and sidled up to him. "Well, everything's put away for the night. Valentine's Day went very well this year."

Kristoff smiled and moved closer. Anna put his arms around him. "We found Sven, The girls finally beat the boys and all is well,"

"His Royal Highness requests an audience with the Queen," Kristoff said, looking into her eyes. "Is this possible or is she really busy."

"I think the Queen can fit you in."

Kristoff smiled. "Well then, let's get to it."

"Yeah, but before this particular meeting I need to know if you put that "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the latch."

"It's all been taken care of, Your Majesty."

Anna smiled as Kristoff kissed her and then he stopped. He moved away.

Anna sat up. "What's wrong?"

"The baby,"

"Doctor says it's okay until he sees me in three months, then he'll.."

But she never finished the sentence.


End file.
